Derrière l'ours se cache l'âme pure
by Adel'Prime971
Summary: Un simple don peut parfois tout changer. Qui aurait pu croire se faire embaucher durant la semaine de sa sortie d'université, de plus dans une base militaire perdue sur une île paradisiaque ? Certainement pas moi. Et pourtant, c'est comme ça que débute mon histoire. Mon nom est Jennifer Kyle et je suis le nouveau mécano du NEST. Ironhide X OC
1. Chapter 1

_ Mesdames et messieurs, la promotion d'Harvard !

Des applaudissements se firent entendre alors que nous nous avancions sur l'estrade, fiers, sourires aux lèvres. Enfin, après tant d'efforts nous avions notre diplôme. Brittany et moi nous tenions fermement la main tout au long du discours du doyen de l'université. On l'avait enfin notre revanche sur les autres qui aurait cru que 2 filles modestes, désavantagées dès le départ, finiraient parmi les premières aux examens annuels. Cette pensée nous redonnait encore plus l'envie de sourires, d'être fières de notre parcours.

_ Et maintenant, j'appelle à mes côtés le major de la promotion, la candidate n°647 253.

J'échangeai un dernier regard avec ma meilleure amie avant de sortir de la rangée des gradués et de m'avancer heureuse et fière vers les grandes personnalités de la faculté. Je reçu mon second diplôme et j'échangeai une poignée de main avec tous les membres de la faculté. Puis, le doyen se tourna vers l'assemblée.

_ Mesdames et messieurs, Mlle Jennifer Kyle, sortie major de sa promotion avec un taux de réussite inégalable de 98,5% aux examens annuels et doublement diplômée dans la biologie robotique. Une fierté pour notre prestigieux établissement.

Des applaudissements résonnèrent à nouveau tandis que je saluais la tribune et que j'ouvris le lancer de toques des diplômés. Je retournai alors vers Brittany qui m'accueillait déjà les bras ouverts.

_ Félicitation ma chérie ! Je suis si fière de toi.

_ Oh merci, Brit. Ça y est, on a enfin réussi.

_ Enfin terminé, les révisions nocturnes, les exams a pas d'heure. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est s'amuser !

La fête qui suivit la cérémonie fut grandiose. Nous avons revêtis nos plus belles tenues et nous sommes déhanchées sur le dancefloor avec nos amis. Nous nous sommes installés sur une table afin de se remémorer tous nos bons souvenirs à Harvard. Tous prenaient des chemins différents : Mike et Jared intégreront les Red Hoocks et partiront pour New York à la fin de l'été, Brooke et Amber rejoindront une grande firme pharmaceutique en Europe demain soir, Chelsea, Catalina et Priscilla ont signé avec un label à Miami, tandis que Chris et Rachid habiteront en colocation à Bombay et travailleront au sein d'un organisme de préservation des animaux menacés en Inde. Bruce et Tony, frères inséparables, ont réussi haut la main les concours d'entrer au département de recherche et développement de Stark Industry. Quant à Pete, il va rejoindre son père au site archéologique d'Ethiopie à la fin du mois. Et c'est ainsi que nous étions là, assis ensemble à rire comme à nos débuts. Ce fut Rachid qui engagea le sujet de nos départs.

_ Ah, et dire qu'il ne nous restera que ces souvenirs ensemble.

_ Oh, ça va aller, les gars, on aura tout le loisir de se revoir, lâcha Jared, décontracté.

_ C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Jared, s'empressa d'ajouter Brooke. Tu te rends compte que Chris et Rachid seront à Bombay ? Ce n'est pas la porte à côté, l'Inde.

_ Brooke a raison, dit Amber. C'est comme pour toi, Pete, avec ton père qui bouge tout le temps on sera presque incapable de te contacter.

_ Oh non, craqua Priscilla. On ne se reverra jamais !

_ Arrêtez, tous. Je sais que ce sera dur, qu'on sera hyper loin mais pour l'instant il faut qu'on profite de cette soirée. C'est notre soirée, ce soir. Ok ?

Ils me regardèrent tous, l'air approbateur. Je me levai alors de mon siège et me dirigeai vers la piste.

_ Allez, hop ! Maintenant je veux tous vous voir sur cette foutue piste. C'est nous les diplômés, c'est notre soirée. Alors on va se déhancher comme des bêtes et profiter à fond.

Ils crièrent un bon coup et me rejoignirent sur la piste. Ce n'est qu'à près un bon moment à danser que je me dirigeai vers le bar pour me prendre un cocktail. Alors que je commander, je sentis un quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Ils étaient deux le premier était assez jeune, sûrement dans ses débuts de trentaine. Il avait la peau légèrement bronzé, des cheveux bruns courts et des yeux marron clair. Le deuxième devait être dans la même tranche d'âge, il était noir, chauve, légèrement plus petit, aux yeux noirs. Ils arboraient tous deux des tenues décontractés, laissant tout de même deviner un corps bien bâti. Ce fut le premier qui m'adressa la parole, me tendant sa main.

_ Mlle Kyle, je suis le Major William Lennox et voici mon équipier le Sergent Robert Epps. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

J'échangeai alors une poigne qui se voulait pleine d'assurance, tandis que je le fixais intensément de mes yeux verts sapin. Je serai la main du sergent de la même manière.

_ Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

_ Eh bien, nous aurions une proposition à vous faire, débuta le Sergent. Mais serait-il possible de nous entretenir dans un endroit plus calme ?

_ Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Je les emmenai vers la porte d'entrée de la salle et nous dirigeâmes vers la fontaine notre ancien point de rendez-vous durant nos années université. Arrivés vers la fontaine, je me tournai vers eux.

_ Alors, quelle était cette proposition ?

_ Nous avons suivi vos performances tout au long de vos études, commença le Major. Lorsque nous avons pris connaissance de vos résultats impressionnants aux examens annuels, nous sommes venus vous proposez un poste d'assistante médicale et attachée au secteur robotique de notre base.

_ Attendez, vous me proposez un travail, là ? Je viens juste de recevoir mon diplôme et vous me proposez déjà un travail ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une blague.

_ Nous pouvons vous assurez que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Mlle Kyle. Le Major Lennox et moi-même sommes on ne peut plus sérieux.

_ Wow, c'est vraiment… c'est assez troublant.

_ Je vous assure que c'est une proposition certaine que nous vous faisons. Alors, que décidez-vous ?

_ Eh bien, ce n'est pas une chose qui arrive tous les jours. Oui, j'accepte votre offre.

_ Parfait. Un de nos soldats viendra vous récupérer en fin de semaine afin que vous veniez à la base rencontrer nos supérieurs. Sur ce, encore félicitation pour votre diplôme. Passez une bonne soirée.

_ Attendez, comment je saurais si c'est bien vous qui l'envoyez ?

_ Il se présentera à vous comme étant un membre du NEST, lâcha le Sergent.

Et ils partirent, me laissant rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais toujours pas y croire : je venais d'être diplômée et j'étais déjà embauchée dans l'armée.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce et Tony étaient assis quand je revins dans la salle. En me voyant arriver, Tony se leva de son siège. Je devais l'avouer, il était irrésistible dans son smoking blanc et noir. Il vint vers moi, arborant son sourire ravageur, et me fit tournoyer sur moi-même avant de placer son bras sur mes épaules.

_ Oh mais qui est cette créature qui s'avance vers nous. Salut belle demoiselle, ça te dirais de passer le reste de la soirée avec deux beaux gosses ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Il faudrait que tu me les présentes.

_ Tu ne seras pas déçue. Allez, viens t'asseoir avec nous. Les autres sont allés faire un tour.

Nous rejoignîmes Bruce à notre table, et Tony en parfait gentleman me tendit ma chaise.

_ Alors jeune fille, vous avez disparu pendant 30 minutes qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? Me questionna Bruce.

_ Vous n'allez pas me croire si je vous le disais.

_ Vas-y, essaies toujours.

_ Je suis allée me prendre une boisson au bar lorsque deux militaires m'ont rejoint pour me parler. Ils m'ont proposé un poste dans une base militaire. Je vais la visiter à la fin de la semaine. Ce n'est pas magnifique, ça ?

_ Wow, sans déconner ?

_ J'ai pensé à ça quand ils me l'ont mais ils étaient carrément sérieux.

_ T'es sûrement la fille la plus chanceuse de toutes, Jenny. Félicitation !

_ Merci mais, je ne sais pas encore comment le dire à Brit. On a toujours été ensemble depuis qu'on est toutes petites, et maintenant je devrais sûrement partir s'il y a un changement de base ou quelque chose de ce genre.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Jenny. J'suis sûr que Brit comprendra. T'auras qu'à lui en parler demain.

_ Me parler de quoi ?

Nous nous retournâmes tous pour voir Brittany, Brooke et Amber nous regarder.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire, Jenny ?

_ Je… tout à l'heure, des militaires m'ont proposé un poste d'assistante médicale à leur base. Et, j'ai accepté.

_ Wow, c'est vraiment…

_ Je sais, on sera peut-être séparée. Et, ça me fends le cœur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Jenny. Parce que, moi aussi je dois te laisser.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je retourne en Barbade. J'entre dans le gouvernement dans deux jours, donc je pars demain soir. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. On se reverra quand même si je passe un de ces quatre. Allez, profitons de la soirée, il nous reste encore du temps.

La soirée une fois terminé, nous rentrâmes en limousine tous ensemble. Ils descendirent tous l'un après l'autre. Au final, je rentrai chez moi, en compagnie de Bruce et Tony, aussi bourrés l'un que l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en sentant une emprise sur mon corps. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir quatre bras fermes et musclés me serrer à divers endroits. Un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres quand je vis une tête brune délicatement assoupie sur mon ventre et un ténébreux me fixer intensément de ses yeux gris clair. Tony me souris alors, passant au passage sa main dans mes cheveux couleur sang.

_ Bonjour, belle demoiselle. Bien dormie ?

_ Parfaitement bien. Même si je ne me rappelle pas m'être couchée hier soir, et encore moins avec vous. Tu m'expliques ?

_ Hm, eh bien on est rentrés en limousine bourrés. Ensuite, de ce que je me rappelle on a descendu une bouteille de vin ou deux, on s'est roulé une pelle…

_ Je t'ai roulé une pelle ?!

_ Tu nous as roulé une pelle. A Bruce et à moi, même si ça ne m'a pas dérangé à un seul moment que tu abuse de moi.

_ Donc, tu étais encore sobre conclusion tu as abusé de moi !

_ Disons que… enfin bref. Après, on s'est dirigé vers la chambre et on s'est endormis dans ton lit. C'est tout. Mais rassure-toi, on n'a pas couché ensemble.

_ Et tu n'as pas non plus couché avec moi. Bien dormie, Jenny ?

_ Oui, malgré un mal de tête pas possible.

Je baissai les yeux pour rencontrer d'envoutants yeux endormis, couleur chocolat. Bruce bailla doucement, faisant une moue légèrement enfantine, avant de reposer sa tête sur mon ventre, ses boucles brunes me faisant légèrement frissonner. A la vue du comportement de son petit frère, Tony lui envoya un oreiller sur la tête ce qui le fit se quitter mon ventre et se poster sur les coudes.

_ Eh, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te le dire. Allez dégage de son ventre, Mr petit-bout-de-chou.

_ Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux, par hasard ?

_ Moi, jaloux de toi ? Tu veux rire.

Bruce et Tony s'étaient redressés et se jaugeaient du regard. J'en profitai pour m'extirper du lit et pour revêtir mon shorty gris, les regardant se chamailler comme à leur habitude. Ces deux-là, étaient vraiment impossible, à toujours se disputer. Surtout lorsque le sujet de leur altercation, c'était moi. Ça arrivait à chaque fois qu'ils dormaient chez moi. C'était en quelque sorte une habitude, depuis la première année à Harvard. Bruce et Tony étaient, avec Brit, mes amis les plus proches. Toutefois, on pouvait dire que notre relation à tous les trois était quelque peu… complexe. Nous étions très proches, voire très intimes.

Je sortis de la chambre, les laissant un instant et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Ce fut après quelques minutes à entendre des bruits de bataille d'oreillers que la maison redevint silencieuse, uniquement bercée par le crépitement des œufs et du bacon sur le feu. J'entendis alors un bruit de pas et je sentis une paire de bras musclés enlacer chaleureusement ma taille. Je rigolai doucement tandis que Bruce posa sa joue au creux de mon cou, glissant son souffle sur ma peau dorée.

_ Hm, ça a l'air délicieux.

_ C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois que je fais le petit déjeuner.

_ Peut-être parce que tes œufs et ton bacon sont les deux choses que je préfère le plus chez toi.

_ Seulement ça, merci beaucoup c'est touchant. La seule chose que t'aimes chez moi, c'est ma nourriture, c'est bon à savoir.

Il me retourna doucement et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je pouvais sentir qu'il resserrait son emprise sur moi. Il gagna alors mon oreille.

_ Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

_ C'est cela. Comment trouves-tu le bacon, Bruce ?

Je lui tendis un bout de bacon, que je glissai dans sa bouche. Il releva la tête et me fixa toujours intensément.

_ Délicieux, comme toujours.

Et il me souffa dans le cou, me faisant sursauter.

_ Et ça recommence. Non mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, Bruce !

Bruce et moi nous tournâmes pour voir Tony en serviette de bain, légèrement tendu. Il venait à peine de sortir de la douche, à en croire ses cheveux humides et les fines gouttes d'eau qui descendant le long de son torse. Il regardait son frère avec une lueur glaciale dans les yeux.

_Allez, vas te refroidir les idées. Ça te fera sûrement du bien.

Et il lui lança une serviette à la figure et lui fis un signe de tête. Bruce soupira de lassitude, me jetant un regard malicieux avant de s'éclipser dans la salle d'eau, bousculant légèrement son frère au passage. Une fois que son frère eut fermé la porte, il se rapprocha nonchalamment de moi.

_ Enfin débarrassé de ce pot de colle. Bon, on en était où, ma belle ?

Et il m'attira avec vivacité contre lui, ses bras m'encerclant les hanches.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux à me tourner autour ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu es une beauté fatale ?me dit-il.

_ Tu ne le pense pas vraiment.

_ Tu connais déjà ma réponse.

Et il me remit sous son emprise. Prise par la rapidité de son geste, je pus que rire hystériquement. Autant Bruce utilisait son caractère enfantin et son toucher sensuel, Tony était plus vif, torride et entrepreneur. Je devais l'admettre, si je devais choisir entre les deux frères, mon choix ne se porterait sur aucun des deux ils étaient inégalables. Je sortis de mes pensées quand je me sentis soulevée et posée sur le comptoir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

_ Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Ça ne se voit. J'abuse d'une jeune innocente.

_ N'importe quoi. Allez, laisse-moi descendre. Je dois aller chez Britt.

_ Ça tombe bien, on y va aussi, on a donc tout notre temps. Tu sais cette serviette peu si facilement tombée…

_ Tu es impossible, toi.

_ Je n'abandonne jamais quand je veux quelque chose.

Je ne pus que pouffer de rire avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Bien sûr, Tony me suivait de près. Je choisi mon vêtement et rentra dans la douche après que mon deuxième Apollon m'ait laissé la place. Je me douchai, me coiffai et m'habillai pour retrouver les deux frères habillés et prêts à quitter la maison. Vu le temps, j'optai pour un débardeur léger beige, un short clair et des bottines plates noires. Je mis un bonnet beige avec des paillettes et un manteau noir, court, aux manches repliées. Le tout accompagné de lunettes de soleil, de gloss et d'eyeliner. En sortant de la salle, je vis Bruce et Tony m'attendre patiemment dans le salon. Bruce s'était habillé d'un pantalon gris et d'un tee-shirt en V beige. Quand à Tony, toujours égal à lui-même, opta pour un jean noir et d'une chemise noire ouverte sur son torse.

_ Prête ?

_ Oui, on peut y aller.

Je récupérai alors mon sac et mes clés et je les suivis jusqu'à leurs voitures. Bruce possédait une Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 argent tandis que Tony optai pour le style Ferrari F12 Berlinetta rouge.

_ Il y a pas à dire, être de la famille des Stark c'est vraiment un avantage.

_ Eh oui, c'est le rêve. Alors ma mignonne, dans quelle beauté tu montes ?

_ Hm, les Ferrari sont plus mon type avec leur côté bestial et rapide…

_ Oh oui, t'as tout bon, baby.

_ … mais la Lamborghini est plus assortie à ma tenue. La prochaine fois, Tony.

Nous nous sommes rendus chez Britt vers 13H30. On l'a aidé à préparer ses valises et une fois que le tout était chargé dans le coffre de Tony, nous avons rejoint les autres et avons notre dernière journée en groupe. Le temps des adieux arriva très vite nous étions à présent dans la salle d'enregistrement, Amber et Brooke étant déjà parties plus tôt. Je me retrouvai alors devant Britt, les autres s'étant écartés un instant nous laissons seules.

_ Ca y est, nous y voilà, commençai-je.

_ Oui, le moment que l'on redoutait toutes les deux.

Je ne pus tenir plus longtemps et plongeai dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Elle fut d'abord prise au dépourvu, avant de resserrer son étreinte et de me rejoindre dans les sanglots.

_ Fais bien attention à toi, Jenny.

_ Veille bien sur toi, Britt. Tu vas me manquer.

Je me redressai et reculai légèrement afin de laisser les autres lui dire leurs derniers adieux. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir je pleurais silencieusement, ne voulant rendre ce départ encore plus déchirant pour elle qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'est donc l'air fier que je revête mes lunettes de soleil et que je les rejoignis pour un dernier au revoir à la personne qui avait le plus de valeur à mes yeux. Alors qu'elle s'effaçait dans la masse de passager et qu'une larme roula le long de ma joue, je sentis une emprise chaleureuse sur mes épaules. Je levai les yeux pour voir Bruce et Tony de part et d'autre de mon corps tremblotant, une main autour de mon épaule. Les autres nous quittèrent peu à peu. L'avion décolla quand je ne me retins plus longtemps et me laissai submerger par les sanglots dans les bras de Bruce et Tony. Ils m'enlacèrent un instant avant de me ramener à la maison.

Le lendemain, Bruce me réveilla au petit matin et m'emmena dans sa voiture. Nous roulâmes un bout moment avant d'arriver à une plage déserte. On resta là un bon moment à parler, s'amuser je m'arrêtai un moment pour le dessiner. Plus, on retourna à la maison vers les 10 heures pour découvrir Tony derrière mes fourneaux, préparant un repas typiquement italien. Le reste de la semaine se passa ainsi : Tony et Bruce se pliant en quatre pour me redonner le moral, une semaine entière de pure amusement et de sorties.


	3. Chapter 3

Ca y est, le grand jour était enfin arrivé. En me levant ce matin, je fus accueilli par un homme sûrement dans la trentaine, qui attendait patiemment sous mon porche. Il disait s'appeler Graham Scopps, sergent au sein du NEST. Je me préparai en un éclair, embrassai les garçons et le suivit pour ma première visite sur mn lieu de travail. Je quittai la maison, vêtue d'un jeans sombre, d'un top gris « Young Wild & Free » et de mes bottines plates argent, mes boucles écarlates lâchées dans mon dos. Après 30 minutes de route, nous arrivâmes à un portique sécurisé derrière ce trouvait le plus grand hangar militaire que je n'ai jamais vu. Des hélicos, des jets, des soldats qui s'entrainent typique d'une base. Je descendis de la jeep avec le sergent et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une passerelle où devait être regroupé le corps central de la base. En entrant dans la salle principale, tous les GI se tournèrent dans ma direction, me dévisageant longuement. Je ne fis pas attention à ce détail et montai sur la passerelle avec Graham sur celle-ci, 2 hommes nous y attendaient, le Major Lennox et le Sergent Epps.

_ Bonjour, Mlle Kyle et bienvenue au NEST.

_ Bonjour Major. Sergent.

Il me répondit par un hochement amical de la tête.

_ Prête pour ce job ?

_ Vous n'en avez pas idée.

_ Bien, commençons la visite, dans ce cas.

Nous descendîmes et nous commençâmes par un tour de la base. Cet endroit était gigantesque : des salles de conférence immenses, des salles de gym, des salles d'armements spécifiques, une cafétéria pouvant accueillir tous les soldats et pour finir une salle inaccessible par les civils.

_ Bon, maintenant vous allez découvrir notre petit secret. Ce que vous allez voir ne doit être répété à personne, d'accord ?

_ Très bien.

Il hocha la tête et poussa une porte implantée dans une grande porte coulissante. Et là, je n'en cru pas mes yeux…. Ferrari, Chevrolet, Lamborghini, Peterbilt des voitures de sport aux deux roues, tout y était. De vraies bêtes de luxe. Je n'aurai jamais pensé rencontrer de telles voitures ici. L'une d'elle attira surtout mon attention : c'était un GMC Topkick noir, massif et monstrueusement sexy.

_ Wow.

Ce fut la seule qui ait pu sortir de ma bouche à cet instant.

_ Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Chacun à sa spécialité. La Camaro jaune, Bumblebee, est un soldat hors pair et ingénieux, la Ferrari, Mirage, est notre spécialiste en terme d'espionnage, la Lamborghini et la Corvette Stingray, les jumeaux Sunstreaker et Sideswipe, sont nos spécialiste dans tout ce qui concerne attaque simultanée et maniement de lames. Les triplets sont spécialistes en attaques croisées, notre médecin, Ratchet avec qui vous allez travailler en jumelage, notre expert en armement, Ironhide, et leur chef, Optimus Prime, qui est qualifié dans tous les domaines.

Je ne l'entendais plus que d'une oreille Ironhide, cela convenait parfaitement à ce monstre. Je sentais comme une présence dans cette pièce, comme si toutes ces voitures me scrutaient, examinait tous les détails de ma personne. C'était assez bizarre en soi.

_ Bon, nous allons vous montrer votre zone de travail, maintenant. Tout votre matériel y est déjà installé.

Une fois installée dans mon nouvel atelier, je me rendis à nouveau dans la salle principale où je rejoignis Lennox et Epps qui étaient en pleine discussion avec un groupe de … canons ! Y'avait pas d'autre mots pour les décrire. 3 soldats se tenaient devant eux et se retournèrent vers moi, signalant ma présence à Lennox.

_ Eh, Mlle Kyle, il y a certaines personnes que j'aimerais vous présenter.

_ Vous savez Major, si nous devons travailler ensemble à présent, vous pouvez m'appeler Jennifer, ou même Jenny si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

_ Du moment que vous m'appeler Lennox à la place de Major, nous sommes d'accord.

_ Ça marche.

_ Bien, j'aimerais vous présenter Optimus Prime, Mirage et Ironhide.

Le dénommé Optimus était le plus grand des trois soldats. Il avait la peau bronzé, des cheveux brun sombre courts et des yeux bleu électrique. Ses épaules étaient très bien sculptées et son corps étant digne de celui d'un dieu en fait, ils étaient tous bâtis comme des dieux. Le second, Mirage, avait des yeux cheveux légèrement ondulés, plus longs et une pilosité bien dessinée, soulignant son visage fin et ses yeux d'un bleu-vert envoûtant. Il avait un air d'italien en quelque sorte. Enfin, le dernier, situé entre les deux en termes de taille, était tout simplement massif et très impressionnant. Il avait la peau bronzée virant au doré pale, des yeux bleu polaire et des cheveux de jais noirs. Il était massif, que dire d'autre d'un corps n'ayant pas un gramme de graisse mais 100% de muscle. C'était donc lui, le fameux Ironhide, spécialiste en armement. Je fus pour le coup étonnée de la ressemblance entre sa carrure et le sentiment éprouvé pour le Topkick de tout à l'heure.

_ En-enchantée d-de faire votre connaissance.

_ C'est un honneur pour nous de pouvoir collaborer avec vous, Mlle Kyle. Je tenais encore à vous féliciter pour vos résultats d'examen intellectuel final.

_ Euh… merci beaucoup, Mr Prime.

_ Appelez-moi Optimus. Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de vous conduire à vos nouveaux appartements. Enfin, du moins vos quartiers provisoires nous partirons dans 2 mois vers notre base définitive.

Et sur ce, les trois jeunes hommes disposèrent et je fus guidée par Will et Epps vers le hangar principal. Mais en partant, je pus encore sentir le regard examinateur d'un certain expert en armes glisser sur ma silhouette.


End file.
